Comic Battle 3: Thor vs Superman
by CeraSeptem
Summary: Thor meets Superman, and a misunderstanding causes a Clash of Champions.


Mjolnir falls through the sky, piercing the barrier of realm after realm as it attempts to return to its rightful home. It calls to all of those that might be worthy of wielding it, even as it cuts through each realm. This attracts the most powerful and noble beings in each and every universe, culminating in a series of warriors chasing the hammer of infinite power. It passes right by Donald Blake, who reaches for it, but is too slow. The dimensional rift it creates allows him to chase it, and he runs after the hammer in an effort to reclaim his true power. It cuts through dimension after dimension, even teleporting through the dimensions themselves to cover vast differences and call the worthy from all the universes. Unfortunately for Donald, the hammer lands at the feet of one man, a God Among Men much like himself. Mjolnir finally decides to stop its journey by landing at the feet of humble reporter for the Daily Planet: Clark Kent. He stops, curious at the chain of events that might lead this to land at HIS feet. He reaches out to pick up the godly weapon, but is interrupted by a man stepping through the borders of reality and peering at him.

"Don't touch that." The man commands. Clark stops, still confused.

"And why not?" He asks, his investigative nature getting the best of him.

"It is not meant for you." Donald responds, approaching Clark and the weapon diligently. "Mjolnir is mine, and I will use it as I see fit."

This last response makes Clark revert to his Superman persona, and sounds something like a threat to the Man of Steel. Kent pretends to be repelled by the words of Blake, but is in reality simply searching for a place to change identities. Donald stops before the hammer, the Mighty Mjolnir at his feet, and stoops to pick it up. As it lifts from the ground, the power of a god flows through the body of Donald Blake, and he is transformed once more into the Mighty Thor. He looks down at his body as it is instantly transformed once more into the body he is known to the rest of the world as. The body of Thor Odinson. He raises the hammer once more over his head, and it spins in an effort to return him to where he belongs. Before he is done forming the portal, he is interrupted by another man, one of equal (and possibly greater) power. His arm is grabbed and pulled down by Superman, who glares at him meaningfully.

"What are you doing?" The Man of Steel asks, demanding to know who and what Thor was doing.

"Do you not know who I am? I am Thor Odinson. Do not stand in my way." Thor responded, attempting to make this new character leave him alone. Superman was not pleased by this response, and every answer delivered by Thor sounded more and more like a threat.

"I can't let you do that." Superman responded, and Thor grew annoyed at the interference. Just as Superman assumed Thor to be an enemy, Thor now assumed Superman was a threat that must be stopped.

"So you insist that I show you the power that has lifted the Midgard Serpent. So be it." Thor answered, surprising Supes with a rounded punch, which sent the Man of Steel flying through the air. Superman lamented that he was in the midst of Metropolis right now. He could not fight as effectively with all of these people around that might be endangered by the clash. Superman rose from the attack and rushed at Thor, delivered a flurry of blows to him. Some of his punches were met with the hammer, which served as an extremely effective shield. Still, the ones that did touch Thor were enough to inflict damage to the son of Odin. Thor returned the favor by thrusting out with the fist that held the hammer, and it collided with Superman's face. Again, the Man of Steel was blown away by the impact. He looked around to see a crowd gathering to watch the two do battle.

"All of you, get away from here!" Superman demanded, realizing that Thor was not an opponent to take lightly, and so he would need to clear civilians from the area. At the command from Superman, Thor glanced around the crowd, which sent a number of them scurrying for a more safe area. Superman decided on another tactic, and flew high into the sky. He was unsure of Thor's ability, and so he would at least need to gauge his power before truly unleashing. He was pleased to see Thor rise to meet the challenge, though Thor being able to fly also limited the edge that the Man of Steel had over the god. Regardless, as Thor rose, Superman thrust into the god, sending him far across the horizon. The Odinson was displeased at this, and reserved himself to show Superman the power of a god when he returned to finish the battle. Thor landing far outside the city of Metropolis, and in fact the two were now in a relatively desolate area. Things had gone just as Superman had planned, and now he could really fight with the Norse god of Thunder.

"Good. Now you can't hurt anyone else." Superman said, landing gracefully near Thor.

"Not that it was my intent, but you seem to be forgetting about yourself. You will pay the price for trying to stand against a god." Thor answered, preparing himself for a true battle.

"You're cocky." Superman lamented, cracking his knuckles. While Superman walked briskly towards Thor, it began to rain powerfully. Thor had no intention to lose this particular fight. As the two reached one another, Superman pulled his fist back in order to deliver a massive right cross. Thor did the same, and the impact of the blows caused the ground itself to shake. Both men were thrust far from their previous standing, and both landed in the mud. Supes rose first, and flew high into the sky. Thor did not see him rise, and only realized where he had gone as he was forced into the mud once more with the force of a speeding locomotive. As the god emerged from the crater created by the impact, he was met by Superman once more, who sent him soaring across the plains. The god landed and skidded in the mud once more, and was officially annoyed by the conflict. He stood quickly and pulled his precious Mjolnir far behind himself before releasing it. It seemed to teleport, as Superman did not see it before it was too late, and it landed squarely in his chest. He was knocked over powerfully, and did not stand until Thor had already had enough time to fully regain his footing. The hammer was thrown once more, this time shattering the jaw of the Man of Steel. When he rose this time, he spit blood from his mouth, and rushed into the god. Thor returned the attack by flying into the air. Superman flew after him, but was met with the force of lightning. The Thunder God had summoned the elements for this battle, and Superman was barraged by a series of lightning bolts. He was first paused in mid-flight, and then knocked further and further into the earth until he stopped moving altogether. Superman appeared defeated.

Some time passed. Thor slowly drafted back down to the surface and peered over Superman to make sure he was truly incapacitated. After assuring himself that the battle was over, Thor turned his back on the Man of Steel. Shortly after, and unseen to Thor, Superman grabbed at some of the mud in the ground, trying to regain a hold on something in order to stand. He grasped at the ground repeatedly before finally managing to pull himself up and get to his feat. He was battered and nearly beaten, but his will did not allow him to accept the defeat. He feared for the lives of all of those within his world, and he could not allow this Thor to harm any of them. Thor was still unaware of the reemergence of Superman, and was preparing to journey back to his world when he was met with one of Superman's trademark shoves. The god was thrust high into the sky, and Superman chased after him. Thor was then pushed even further into the sky before Superman appeared in front of him once more, forcing him back to the ground. The impact of the fight was felt miles away, and those in Metropolis could sense the force being exchanged between the two. They could only hope that the power they felt meant that Superman was winning. Thor landed into the earth facing the sky, and could see Superman falling towards him. With little time to react, Thor did the only thing he could and swung his Uru hammer towards the Last Son of Krypton. Fortunately for Thor, the blow did connect, which allowed him brief time to recover. He stood once more and glared over at Superman, the two now separated. It was now that Superman got an idea, and he would need to wait. Thor snarled in anger while Superman breathed heavily from exhaustion. Once more, the god pulled his arm back and unleashed the fury of Mjolnir. It soared through the air towards Superman, who focused on it intently so that it might not surprise him again. Just as he planned, it now moved at a speed he could interact with it, and he narrowly avoided the blow while also grasping the handle. His grip was not formidable enough to stop the hammer from moving, but he could feel its power coursing through him anyway. Thor was shocked to find that this man was capable of lifting his Mjolnir. As Superman managed to slow and eventually stop the hammer from soaring across the horizon, he turned back to Thor.

"I have your weapon now. Give up." He ordered, hoping that Thor would accept defeat quietly.

"In my grasp or not, I still have all the power of Mjolnir. I am THOR, The Norse God Of Thunder. I have been ruler of all Asgard and defeated the demon Surtur. You truly think that you can stand against my power?" Thor challenged, this time summoning his weapon back to him. Superman was unable to stop the return of Mjolnir to its' host, and so he prepared to meet with Thor once more. Both men cocked back their fists in preparation of one massive attack. As they met, Thor delivered a monstrous uppercut to the Kryptonian with one arm, while reaching for his hammer with the other. Superman returned with his own punch, while still holding onto the hammer. Neither man released the weapon, and so they went flying at a diagonal angle to compensate for both attacks. The power of the attack was felt by the world itself, and a minor earthquake was caused by the men. Buildings on the outskirts of Metropolis shook and rumbled, and a few less structurally sound actually collapsed. The two men landed on the ground forcefully, both weary of fighting and refusing to lose.

"Why do you fight me?" Thor asked between breaths as both men attempted to stand.

"You were going to hurt people, and I cannot allow that." Superman answered wearily.

"You fool." Thor spat, angry at the presumptuousness of his opponent. "I only intend to return to my realm of Asgard. You stood in MY way as though you were a villain."

"What...?" Superman responded, baffled. "You're not trying to destroy the world or me?"

"I come only to retrieve my weapon." Thor responded, still angry. "Now you will let me go, or I will be forced to invoke my Godly Might."

Both men felt embarrassed and foolish, though Thor was more angry than anything. Superman released the hammer and took several deep breaths as the sky cleared. The two rose together and stared one another deep in the eyes.

"I will not forget this." Thor warned. Superman was still unsettled by the man.

"Nor will I." He responded in an equally intimidating tone. Both were gods among men, and it was most apparent now. Thor gave a smug smirk and spun his hammer once more over his head, creating a portal to Asgard. As a last minute token, he extended his hand at Superman.

"You are a worthy opponent." He declared; high praise indeed from Thor. Superman took his hand firmly and smiled.

"Next time I hope were are allies." He wished. Neither hoped to face the other again, and with that Thor passed through the dimensional gateway and disappeared into Asgard.


End file.
